A Place of Our Own
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne isn't prepared for Niles reaction to a secluded place she discovered in Seattle, in the hopes of rekindling the flame of passion they found while in Belize and she can't help but wonder if she's the cause of his apparent disappointment. (Episode: "Don Juan in Hell-Part 1"). ***Rated M***
1. Chapter 1

Daphne couldn't help smiling to herself as she made her way home from a long day of errands. She was arriving home much later than usual and Frasier was sure to be annoyed, but she found that she didn't care. God knew that Frasier had come home late on several occasions; just walked right in at all hours of the night without a care in the world. Of course it was his home and it was his right to do as he pleased, but it would have saved her a great deal of stress; particularly when she was jolted awake by the sound of the door unlocking and footsteps in the foyer. Even now her heart raced just thinking about it.

But all of that aside, the Elliot Bay Towers was her home too, so why couldn't she have the same privileges of coming home as late as she pleased? She wasn't that late. It wasn't even close to nightfall and she had a good reason for being late; a very good reason.

It was supposed to be a simple trip to West Seattle to check out a brand-new gourmet deli that Frasier had talked continuously about for days. And Martin and Daphne were at their wits end, hearing about it. Bless Mr. Crane for finally speaking up.

"Aw geez, Fras, if it's that fancy of a place, why don't you get your butt in your car and drive yourself down there? Check it out?"

Frasier glared at his father as though Martin had asked him to buy a cat as a companion for Eddie. "Dad, please! I can't just _waltz_ in there without a care in the world! These things have to be done carefully and precisely! First I have to make sure-."

"Oh bloody hell, I'll go!" Daphne yelled, unable to take any more. "Just… tell me where it is and I'll swing by there on me way home! I can even take pictures if you like! Or better yet, I can buy something in there!"

Frasier gasped in disbelief. "Really Daphne? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, if it will get you to shut up about the place!" She snapped. "Just give me the address and I'll go there tomorrow!"  
Immediately she was engulfed in a hug. "Thank you Daphne. You have no idea what this means to me! And I promise to make it up to you in a big way!"

She pulled out of his arms and looked at him skeptically. "You will?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Well… All right then. But I'm holding you to that promise, you understand?"

"Of course, Daphne. I meant what I said."

"Okay, then. I'll go tomorrow. Anything else _your majesty_ needs?"

"No madam, that will be all." Frasier said, bowing much like his butler Ferguson had done while under Frasier's employment.

With a roll of her eyes, Daphne went off to her room eager to get away from her boss, if only for a little while.

The next morning she left early right after breakfast and jumped into her car en route to West Seattle. What was supposed to be a short visit to the coveted gourmet deli turned into an ordeal as she took out the long list of questions that Frasier had insisted that she ask and carefully jotted down the answers from the exasperated employee.

When she was finally able to leave, she was completely spent. As she pulled onto the freeway, something caught her eye; the sign for the popular beach that overlooked the Seattle skyline; Alki Beach. A walk on the shore was just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

She parked the car and got out, eager to make her way down the path that led to the beach. The moment she got to the shore, her sandals came off and she held them tightly in her hand as the bubbly waves washed over her toes. It was absolutely perfect except for one thing; Niles wasn't there. Oh, how she wanted to share this moment with him.

But of course it wasn't possible at that moment. It was the middle of the day after all and he was where he should be; hard at work in his office. But since they'd come back from their wonderful trip to Belize where they'd spent almost every hour together in complete solitude, she was having a difficult time adjusting to being without him. Her heart ached for the man she loved and she found herself blinking back tears. It was silly, missing someone so much that it hurt. But in the short time they'd been in Belize, their love had grown into something magical and she wanted so much to keep that feeling and make it even stronger.

As if by fate, something caught her eye just past the lighthouse, south of the beach. A little strip of sand somehow appeared although it was amazingly secluded almost from view. She was surprised that she had spotted it so easily. She walked toward it, eager to get a closer look and her heart began to race. It was absolutely breathtaking; a hidden cove, so out of place just a few miles across Puget Sound from the busy city.

Almost immediately memories of her trip to Belize came rushing back, making her heart flutter and ache for him; the way they spent their days swimming in the warm crystal blue waters with absolutely nothing between them or around them, completely hidden from the world around them. Making love in the ocean was the most pleasurable and exciting act imaginable and she could tell from his response that Niles felt the same way. And so they spent hours there, neither of them keeping track of the time until it was too dark to see.

Laughing like teenagers who suddenly realized that they had gone past their curfew; they quickly (and reluctantly) put on their swimsuits and hurried back to the hotel. During dinner with Frasier, Martin and Claire, they could hardly keep their eyes off of each other. A quick goodbye and a promise to meet up again at breakfast and they were off to their room, where they once more shed their clothes and resumed their lovemaking in the comfort of their king-sized bed.

After days of wearing hardly any clothing at all, she could now fully understand Niles' constant need to be free of his clothes. Self-consciously she'd found herself tugging at her own clothing from time to time.

Her chest warmed at the memory that was on the verge of making her want him so badly that she wouldn't hesitate to rush to his office and lock his office door, eager to relieve their time in Belize if only for a moment. It certainly wouldn't be the same but at least they would be as one.

She stared longingly at the secluded cove, wondering why all of a sudden it seemed so familiar. And then it hit her.

Of course… Just days before, Niles had mentioned Roz telling him about a nude beach in Seattle and he seemed so eager to check it out. And then she knew… Could this have been the place that Roz had told Niles about? The nude beach that Niles so desperately wanted to find? From what Daphne could tell, this location was much more than jujst a nude beach; it was truly a hidden gem.

Her heart fluttered as she slipped on her shoes eager to return home. She couldn't wait to tell Niles about this place. It would truly be a place to call their own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne, what has gotten into you?" Frasier demanded later that evening.

"Nothing. I'm fine." It was a lie of course, but she wasn't about to tell Niles older brother that she'd found a secluded place on Alki Beach for she and Niles to shed their clothes and relive their passion from Belize. Fortunately he accepted her lie as the truth and quieted after a few grumbles. But the real truth was that it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on her duties knowing that at any time Niles would be knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell.

And just a few short hours later, that's exactly what happened.

Her heart leapt in her chest as she went to answer the door and when she opened the door, she couldn't help the small feeling of disappointment when she saw him standing before her, smiling shyly. He was, of course, as handsome as ever, but gone was her natural man that had emerged in Belize; the man with the scruffy unshaved face and colorful print shirt. She was certain that he had one in every color of the rainbow. His purple shirt was by far her favorite. His eyes certainly weren't purple but somehow the purple made his eyes seem even bluer.

She still loved Niles of course, even clean-shaven, but she had come to associate his natural look with the pleasures they'd found in each other while in Belize. However, his appearance didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. When the passionate kiss ended, he swayed slightly, unsteady on his feet and stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow… that was…"

"Because I love you, Sweetheart. And I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Daphne." He moved to kiss her again but she covered his lips with her fingers. To kiss him again might make her forget the reason that she wanted to see him so badly.

"What's wrong?"

Her hands pressed flat against his chest, she kissed him again and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I have a surprise for you."

He grinned like a little boy. "A surprise? For me? Y-you mean that kiss wasn't the actual surprise?"

She laughed and kissed him again in much the same way as before. "No, but there will be kissing involved as well as touching, caressing and anything else you might enjoy. I think I remember what you like. But if you're not interest-."

"NO!" He yelled, startling her with the outburst. "O-of course I'm interested. I'm always…"

"Good. I was hoping that you'd say that. Are you free for the rest of the day?"

He smiled and kissed her once more. "For you my love, I'm free for the rest of our lives."

Tears glistened in her eyes and she moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. "Oh Niles…"

He held her against him, allowing her to feel the length of his body pressing against hers. It was incredibly stimulating and she could no longer wait to show him the place that she'd found. "I love you, Niles…"

"I love you too, Daphne."

"Then come with me and I'll show you how much."

"Y-you mean…"

"Right now…" She whispered in his ear, kissing the area beside it. "Just let me get a few things and I'll be right back."

"O-okay…" He said, his voice as unsteady as his feet. He managed to sit on the sofa, wiping the sweat from his brow. The sight made her smile and she disappeared into the hallway and headed for her bedroom.

They were moments away from pure and total ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

She returned to the living room, a small bag in her hand and Niles eyes widened. "What's that?"

"You'll see. Are you ready for your surprise?"

He swallowed hard, his hand reaching for his tie. "I-Um, yes, of course."

"Well, then, come on…"

"Where are you two off to?"

She nearly screamed, startled by the unexpected sight of Martin and Frasier as they entered the room. Her heart was racing and she put her hand on her chest to calm it. "Oh God… you scared the life out of me! What are you doing here?"

"We live here?" Frasier suggested, making Daphne roll her eyes.

"I _know_ that, you pompous-."

"Daphne, maybe we should go, all right?" Niles suggested.

"O-okay…" Still shaking from the fright, she felt Niles hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently in an effort to calm her. But he was actually doing the wrong thing.

Feeling his hands on her shoulders only made her desire for him increase and she was only seconds away from dragging him into their bedroom for an afternoon of lovemaking that he would never forget.

Miraculously she was able to contain herself and simply turned in Niles' arms to kiss him.

"Come on, my love." He said softly, kissing her in the same manner.

His arm draped around her, she leaned against him and they walked out the door. She no longer cared what Frasier and Martin thought of them or felt the need to tell them where they were going. But just as they reached the elevator, Niles popped his head into the condo. "I'll bring her back later, but don't wait up."

He turned to find her in the open elevator, her arms outstretched. He filled them immediately and they had several blissful seconds of kissing and touching before the elevator reached the lobby floor. The ding of the bell broke them apart immediately, but their fingers remained entwined. It was then that she realized that it was probably the first time since she'd first set foot in the Elliot Bay Towers that the elevator had managed to move through nineteen floors without stopping once. It was, by all accounts, an answered prayer. For the hot kisses they had shared during that elevator ride were barely enough to tide her over until they got to Alki Beach.

The hidden cove was less than ten miles away and fortunately she wouldn't have to make a stop at that horrid gourmet deli, but it seemed much further. She decided not to make any mention of his brother's infatuation with that silly delicatessen. To do so would prompt Niles to insist that they make a "quick" stop (one that would turn out to be hours long), because Niles was never one to be outdone by his older brother. No, if Frasier went to the gourmet deli, Niles had to go as well and it was certain that hours would pass while Niles checked out each and every item, asking the same silly questions that she had asked of the staff.

No, she would not have it. Not today, not now. Not when her longing for Niles was almost more than she could bear. A gourmet delicatessen could wait.

Passionate lovemaking in a secluded cove could not.


	5. Chapter 5

They held hands in the car, a sign that their relationship had grown considerably since their trip to Belize. And when they finally arrived at the turn off for Alki Beach, her heart fluttered with anticipation. This was crazy, being so nervous about the idea of making love to Niles. It was as though they were two kids, about to lose their virginity for the first time. The reality was that they'd lost their innocence a hundred times before (perhaps even more; she'd lost count), but Belize felt like starting anew.

It had been their one-year anniversary as a couple; a year filled with more happiness than she could ever imagine. And since that day on the balcony the night before her wedding to Donny, she'd fallen in love with Niles deeper than she'd thought possible. Now it was time to show him how much she loved him-in a way she'd never shown him before.

There were coves in Belize of course; several of them, and they'd taken advantage of each and every one. But none were like this, hidden across Puget Sound from one of the busiest cities in the world. It was as though it had been placed there for someone special to find. And Niles most certainly made her feel special.

"Okay, here we are." She said nervously as they pulled into a parking space at Alki Beach. The sun was just starting to fade and if the timing was right, they'd arrive at the cove at just the perfect moment. They climbed out of the car and quickly joined hands. Her free hand held tightly to the bag she'd brought with her.

Her heart fluttered with nervousness yet again. She wanted so much for everything to go according to plan. Silently she prayed that Niles would love what she'd found for him; for them. How could he not? It was absolutely breathtaking. Just the sight of it filled her with something she couldn't quite describe. But she was certain that her actions would be enough to convey her feelings once they found their place in the hidden cove.

"So, where's this surprise?" he asked, as they walked hand in hand.

"Come this way. It's not too far."

Together they walked down the path toward the beach as the vibrant colors of pink, blue and purple began to form streaks across the cloudless sky. And when they were just steps away from the coveted spot, she stopped and sighed. "Isn't that beautiful?"

He turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply. " _You're_ beautiful."

His kiss was more passionate than she'd anticipated at that moment and she found it hard to stop. But she knew that there would be plenty of time for kisses and other acts of passion very soon. She squeezed his hand and smiled, hoping her expression would be enough coaxing.

They made their way down the path and to the lighthouse where he paused to kiss her again. "This is beautiful Daphne. I've always had a fondness for lighthouses. Why, just the other day I was admiring its beauty."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. But this isn't the surprise."

His eyebrows rose. "It's not?"

"Just a few steps more, all right?"

Her heart was beating so rapidly as they neared the cove that she could hardly think and she knew that if they didn't get there soon, she might go crazy with desire for him; something she never had to worry about in Belize, because he was always there, willing and ready to perform any act, to quell every desire, pleasure her in any way possible. It was funny, but she could barely remember anything about Belize; the town, the people, the hotel… but she'd never forget the feeling for as long as she lived.

She counted their footsteps silently in her head, as though she'd memorized the exact location of the cove.  
 _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

She paused just before they arrived and covered his eyes with her hand.

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

"Just close your eyes, okay? It's a surprise!"

He laughed. "All right. This must be some surprise. But I haven't a clue what I've done to deserve-."

His eyes still closed she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "You've done more for me than you'll ever know. And please don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne."

"Well then, in that case, open your eyes."

His eyes opened and she smiled. "Isn't that the most breathtaking sight you've ever seen? I couldn't wait to show it to you. I-"

When she felt no response to her kiss, she drew back suddenly. "Niles?"

He was staring at the beautiful cave in horror, as though the sight appalled him. And then his breathing became shallow and his face drained of all color.  
Instead of fluttering, her heart clinched in her chest. What was happening?

"Niles, sweetheart, what's wrong? What is it?"

Slowly he began to back away, and she reached out to steady him before he stumbled and fell. "Niles, talk to me! What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry Daphne. I can't."

"Can't what, Niles? Don't you like my surprise?"

He stared at her, his eyes wide, his chest rising and falling as though he was trying to catch his breath. She knew she should help him but she was too stunned by his reaction, for she hadn't expected this. After a silence that was much too long he finally spoke.

"No… I don't like it, Daphne. I don't like this place at all."


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at him in disbelief. "I-I don't understand. Niles…"

But he let go of her hand and began to run (albeit awkwardly) as quickly as he could back down the path toward the car.

"Niles! Where are you going?" She yelled, seconds before her voice became thick with unshed tears. "Niles! What's wrong? I'm sorry! Whatever I did to upset you, I'm-."

But he disappeared from sight. Of course, she could have gone after him, but at that moment she was too stunned to move. Feeling defeat, she woodenly made her way toward a very large piece of driftwood that must have washed up on Alki Beach centuries ago. She sat down upon it and stared at the beautiful cove in wonderment for several moments before she began to cry.

She wasn't certain how long she'd been sitting there; the tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to gaze longingly at the secluded cove. Nor did she understand what was happening; how things fell apart between them so quickly and without explanation. It would have been so easy to be angry at Niles for ruining what she'd hoped would have been a wonderful surprise. Anger toward him would have been understandable, given the fact that he'd run out on her, leaving her alone, hurt and confused. She should have been angry toward him; furious, even. But she just couldn't do it. She loved him too much.

She was so deep in thought that she'd barely noticed that he was sitting beside her until he spoke; his voice quivering.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry for running away. It wasn't my intention to hurt you and it pains me to see you crying like this, knowing that I'm the cause of it."

She turned to face him, all the while blinking back relentless tears that kept falling. "Why are you dressed like that, Niles? What happened to your beautiful print shirts? Your tanned, incredibly sexy legs? Your sandals? Your unshaven face? What happened to my natural man?"

He lowered his head, brushing the sand from his dashing dark suit. "Island Niles is dead, Daphne. He died on this beach."

Her eyebrows rose. "I don't understand."

He sighed deeply. "Remember when I told you that Roz had mentioned a nude beach in Seattle?"

"Yes, of course. In fact, when I found this place, I thought-."

"It's not the place that Roz was talking about, Daphne. I found that out in the most unfortunate way."

"What do you mean?"

He let out another breath and took her hands. "I've seen this place before. Roz told me about it. So one afternoon I found that my schedule was completely free. It's a rarity these days and I knew I had to take advantage of it. So I sent Mrs. Woodson home with the explicit instructions that she was to spend the afternoon with her grandchildren."

Daphne's heart warmed at his thoughtfulness and she caressed his smooth cheek. "Oh Niles, that's very sweet."

He covered her hand with his. "Perhaps. But…"

"But what?"

"I left work and headed down here. Fortunately it was deserted much like it is now. So I shed my clothes and left them in my car, boldly making the trek to the spot that Roz had mentioned. Right here in fact. I wanted to check it out for myself and then surprise you with it so that we could share it together."

Daphne laughed and grasped his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "Perhaps that's why we're so perfect for each other. We both had the same idea. We're soulmates."

When he shook his head, her heart jumped in a mixture of surprise and disappointment. "Niles?"

"There's more."

Now her heart was thundering and it was all but impossible to hide the escaping tears.

"You see, this isn't a nude beach at all." He explained. But the explanation left her even more confused.


	7. Chapter 7

She looked around in bewilderment. Even though there were no people in sight, it certainly seemed like a perfect spot for a nude beach. It was quiet, secluded… private.

"Are you sure, Niles?"

"I couldn't be more convinced." He replied. "You see, I came down here, completely naked, feeling freer than I'd never felt in Seattle and for once I had not a care in the world."

"Well, I can understand that. You work so hard."

"It was so peaceful when I arrived that afternoon that I decided to do some yoga. You know, the way we did in Belize?"

She laughed and kissed his sweet lips. "I remember it well, sweetheart. But not as well as I remember the other wonderful things we did; making love at every opportunity, swimming in the warm waters, moonlit strolls on the beach, making love."

His forehead touched hers and he chuckled. "You mentioned that already, my love."

"Well, it's worth mentioning three or four times, don't you think?"

"Daphne-."

She quieted immediately. "I'm sorry. Go on, sweetheart. What happened?"

"The sun emerged from behind the clouds, illuminating my glorious nakedness just as a large group of woman from the Seattle Christian Women's Society was walking by."

Daphne gasped at the humorous story. But Niles looked so distraught that she didn't even consider laughing. She squeezed his hands once more. "Oh Niles, I'm sorry. But I'm sure that no one noticed you. It's quite secluded here."

"Oh, they noticed all right." He said. "I hardly had time to duck for cover before I was pelted by Bibles and driftwood! I've never been more ashamed; or ached in so many places."

Her heart went out to him and she realized at once that it explained why he hadn't been over to see her for a few days, nor had he called. But even so, she couldn't bring herself to be angry. Instead she

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed. After my… _pelting_ , I waited until it was dark enough that I wouldn't be easily spotted and when the coast was clear, I rushed back to my car and quickly retrieved my clothing. I must have looked like a fool; a naked man standing in the parking lot, attempting to dress himself without being seen. If it weren't for those damn lights…"

"Niles…"

"It was quiet difficult getting dressed while attempting to hide myself and trying to ignore the aches and pains shooting through my body. When I was finally dressed and safely in my car, I raced home and as soon as I arrived, I decided to change my image once and for all. My razor and shaving cream came out of hiding and within a few minutes I was Niles Crane again. Island Niles is dead and buried."

The tears fell in rivers down her cheeks and this time he lovingly brushed them away with his thumbs. "Daphne, please don't cry. I'm so sorry that I left you here alone. I just never thought you'd bring me here and when I saw this place again-."

"I know… and I'm so sorry that happened to you, my darling. Are you sure you're all right? Are you in much pain?"

He turned his body toward her, wincing slightly. "It comes and goes."

She grinned mischievously, the ache of wanting him so badly returning in full force. "Well, I know just the thing that might help."

"Y-you do?"

She moved closer and stroked his hair, her lips just inches from his ear. "Make love to me, Niles." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

His mouth fell open and he stared at her as though taken aback by her request. But she wasn't about to withdraw her words. She wanted him, oh so badly.

"M-make love?" He stammered. "R-right here? With you?"

She smiled, kissing his soft lips. "Right here." She whispered into his ear. "Right now, with me."

He swallowed hard, his breath catching as her trembling fingers began to unbutton his shirt. Then she went to work on loosening his tie. Both articles of clothing came off along with his jacket and although she'd seen his bare chest before, the sight made her weak with desire for him. She wanted to see more; so much more. She wanted to feel his unclothed body against hers, fulfilling her every need for him. Her hands moved up and down his bare chest, her fingers enticed by the softness of his body. Their lips melded together and the soft kisses became fiery, passionate and then uncontrollably. "Niles…" She breathed as they slowly descend onto the ground, filing the small space of the secluded cove.

His lips moved up and down her neck and then further still, until he was kissing her chest. She gasped lightly as his hands unbuttoned her dress and one by one the tiny buttons fell away from the loops and the breeze from Puget Sound cooled her heated body. His hands moved to her bra. His fingers slipped under the strap and it fell away.

The dress came off easily, and he began unhooking her bra. It fell from her breasts and although she knew what was coming, she was hungry with need. And then it came, his hands moved across her skin, bringing the familiar sensation that she loved so much; that she'd missed terribly. He was touching her everywhere and finally she wanted him so badly that she almost couldn't breathe.

Her hands went to work on his belt and within moments they were both free, as they had been in Belize, the Puget Sound breeze like a whisper on their naked bodies. They moved further into the small space where they became one, moving slowly, sensually finding their rhythm almost immediately. His touches and caresses were rather intense at first but then because softer, gentler. He knew her body like no one else did; he knew what she liked and where to touch her to make her cry out in pleasure, begging him for more. And she in turn did the same for him. Her cries grew louder but she gave no thought to who might be passing by. "Oh God, oh God…" She breathed as his movements increased in depth when suddenly the movement was so intense that she clung to him, bursting into a million stars at the height of their lovemaking. They loved each other, deeply, intimately, sensually.

But all too soon he stopped, brushing away tears that she had no idea had fallen onto her cheeks. He kissed her then, so tenderly, that even more tears fell.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, in that oh, so sexy voice.

She stared at him, her lips just inches from his, gazing into his eyes that were as blue as Puget Sound-and so much more beautiful. "Because, I've missed this, Niles. I miss the feel of sand on our naked bodies, the salt water washing over us. The sunshine-."

His lips captured hers, bringing her to silence and her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer to her. But no matter how close his body was to hers, it wasn't close enough. It would never be close enough.

She changed positions until he was on his back and their lovemaking continued even more intense than before; passionate, sensual, even adventurous. And finally they collapsed into each other's arms, their breathing labored as they struggled to return it to normal.

They re-positioned themselves in the small space to where they were gazing at each other, their bodies entangled in the Alki Beach sands. And Niles lovingly stroked her hair.

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne. And I'm sorry I ran away before. I was just-."

"Don't…" She whispered, covering his lips with hers. "Don't apologize. I'm the one-."

He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "Daphne-."

"I didn't know, Niles. I swear, I didn't know. I'm so sorry that happened to you." The tears had returned running in rivers down her cheeks. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." Niles said giving her a lazy smile, prompting her to give him one of her own.

"But Niles, how can you-."

"If Roz hadn't… um, steered me toward the wrong nude beach, I wouldn't be here with you right now, in our own secluded hideaway."

Daphne grinned. "Mmm… You're right. Perhaps…" She said, kissing him between each word. "I… should… thank… her…"

"That's a good idea." Niles said. "But first we need to remind ourselves of what we're thanking her for."

In the small space, he rolled her over, his body melting against hers once more. And heaven came at last.

 _ **(A/N: TBC)**_


	9. Chapter 9

A feathery touch on her cheek caused her to stir and Daphne turned slightly, keeping her arm securely around the man she loved so much. She'd just spent the most wonderful afternoon of her life and she didn't want it to end. And so she returned to sleep, content to listen to Niles' heartbeat as she rested her head against his chest. But the feather light touch came again causing her eyes to flutter open and she found herself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Mm... Hello Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Happy. How about you?"

"I'm wonderful, Niles. I love you so much."

In response his lips met hers again and again. "I love you too, Daphne. But it's late. We should go."

She clung to him, in an almost desperate measure, kissing him every here. She wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as she could. "No, please…" She begged. "Just a little longer."

"Daphne-." His tone was serious now and she bolted upright, instantly feeling the loss of his warm body next to hers. He was already crawling toward the entrance of the cove where he managed to find a surprisingly hidden place in which to change into his clothes. And reluctantly she did the same, grateful that night had fallen; for the darkness hid their naked bodies. When she was fully dressed she looked up, surprised to find a rarity in Seattle; a cloudless sky filled with stars. She took it as a sign of epic proportions. This night couldn't end this way. She had to do something.

Both dressed, they stood beside their cars, their fingers entwined. "I guess I'll go home and take down the hammock." Niles said. It was a rather silly comment and one that was meant to be humorous, but all the same it brought tears to Daphne's eyes.

"Oh Niles…"

"Daphne I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just-."

But she couldn't let him finish. Her mouth was on his and she was kissing him tenderly beneath the glowing moon and starlit sky. His actions told her that he didn't want the night to end either, nor did he really want take down his beloved hammock.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against his lips. "I know how much it means to you." Without waiting for a response, her lips found his for another series of warm, sweet kisses.

In the moonlight, he drew her close to him; almost as close as they were in the cove and she could feel every part of his beautiful body pressing against hers. She knew without a doubt that the night couldn't end. There was so much more love to make and so much more of each other to explore. "It doesn't have to be this way." She whispered against his mouth. "We can make it even more wonderful than what we just experienced."

This caught his attention and he drew back slightly, staring at her, his eyebrows raised. "I don't-."

She kissed him again, keeping her hands flat against his chest. Oh, how she loved this man. She could apologize a million times for not realizing it sooner, but what would be the point? They couldn't change the past but she could certainly change the future. "Let's go home, Sweetheart."

"But Daphne, Frasier-."

She flashed him a mischievous grin and slid her hand discreetly down the length of his body, making him gasp at her touch. And then she kissed him sensually, giving no thought or care to the world around them. This was their paradise; at least for a few more minutes.

"I meant to your home, Niles."

 **~TBC~**


	10. Chapter 10

As their cars pulled out of the parking lot, she moved in front of him, leading the way to his home; the Montana. She glanced into the rear-view mirror at just the right moment to see him blow her a kiss. It was a gesture so unlike him that she laughed out loud and blew him a kiss in return. She held the feeling in her heart and the memory of their love making in the cave even deeper inside her during the short drive to his home.

By the time they'd reached the Montana, she wanted him so badly that she could hardly breathe. Her heart racing, she climbed out of the car and went to greet him in the Montana parking garage. The kiss they shared was sensuous; reminiscent of the kisses and the passion that they'd experienced in the cove.

"Daphne..."

"There's more where that came from, Niles. A _lot_ more." she breathed, trailing her finger across his chest.

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a kiss. Her fingers laced through his, she led him into the building and into the elevator. The ride to his apartment was short but it provided the perfect opportunity to for a bit of foreshadowing of what she had planned. And suddenly they were standing in front of his apartment door

"Aren't you going to open the door, sweetheart?"

He looked up as tough realizing that his key was still in his hand, and he'd made no effort to unlock the door. But she smiled at him just the same. Carefully she took the keys from him and searched through them until she found the one that she needed. "Here we are."

Within seconds the door was open and she led him inside. But he froze at the sight of the hammock that hung in the living room. It looked so out of place among the elegant and beautiful furnishings that she almost laughed. But he wasn't laughing. In fact, he was no longer even smiling. And it was just the sign that she needed to carry out the next part of her plan.

He brushed the sand from his arms, causing her to smile. "Why don't you run upstairs and get out of those clothes, all right, Darling?"

He grinned, looking every bit the little boy. "I should probably take a shower."

She ran her hands seductively up his chest and then kissed him. "That sounds like a lovely idea. I'll be up in a minute to join you."

He blushed deeply and drew her close, pressing his body against hers. When their lips met, she found it hard to control her desire from him.

And then he was gone.

* * *

With a smile on her face, she watched him bound up the stairs, disappearing from sight. And then she set to work.

She lit every candle that she could find, dimmed the lights and then looked through his collection of CD's until she found the one that struck her fancy. The beautiful music filled the room and by the time she'd gone into the kitchen to prepare a tray of fruits and cheeses, along with a bottle of champagne, she stood back and admired her work. She'd created the most romantic scene imaginable.

Her heart fluttering, she hurried up the stairs, eager to join the man that she loved in the shower. As she opened the door, she found him for her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, a white towel wrapped round his waist. No doubt the towel was made of Indian cotton. His bare shoulders looked so inviting that she couldn't help wrapping her arms around his neck, trailing kisses across his skin.

"I should get out of these clothes." She whispered against his neck. Before he could reply, she took his hands, leading him into the luxurious bathroom. And it was there, with him standing in front of her that she slowly began to peel off her clothes, article by article, until there were no more to remove.

And then with trembling hands, she reached for the towel around his waist and loosened it, letting it fell to the floor. She could feel her heart pounding as she looked him up and down. He was certainly the most handsome and sexiest man she'd ever seen.

Their arms around each other, they moved into the shower stall, stepping inside. The warm water of his _rain-forest_ shower head (A shower head that was round; the size of a coaster and provided the experience of bathing under a waterfall rushed over them as the salt and sand mixed with the soap and shampoo and then vanished down the drain. They pressed their warm bodies against one another, kissing, touching and caressing; acts that soon gave way to making love. It was the most sensuous experience that she'd ever had and from his actions, she knew that it was the first such experience for him as well. She had no idea that making love in the shower could feel like this; or make her feel the way she'd always wanted to feel. They remained in the shower until the water turned cool and then stepped out, shivering from the chill in the air. They wrapped themselves in towels and stood, gazing at one another for several minutes. God how she loved him.

"I have a surprise for you downstairs." She whispered.

"I'll get dressed."

Her hand on his arm prevented him from leaving and she touched his soft cheek. "That won't be necessary."

"What? Daphne…"

Wearing a grin, she moved across the bedroom and grabbed his robe from the hook on the door. "This should be all that you need."


	11. Chapter 11

He wrapped the robe around his body and cinched the belt tightly. "I think I have an extra dressing gown."

She stole one last kiss before he turned and went to his closet. He removed a beautiful silk robe in a shade of emerald green. "Here you are, my love."

"Thank you, Niles. This is nice." She slipped it off of the hanger and put it around her body. "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely exquisite, my angel."

"Niles, I-."

His kiss made her forget what she was going to say and she gave into it completely "How about that surprise now?"

"I can hardly wait."

She took his hand and led him into the hallway. As they descended the stairs, he paused on the landing and gasped. "Daphne…"

"I told you that we can have our own private hideaway whenever we want. And I think now is the perfect time."

"Oh my, this is…" He led her down the stairs and looked around the living room. It was dark, save for the flickering candlelight that illuminated the walls and gave the room a soft glow. And in the background the strands of romantic classical music filled the room.

"Do you like it, Niles? Do you really and truly like it?" The questions came in a breathless rush as though she were a child asking her parents if they approved of her actions.

"Yes, Daphne. Oh yes, I love it. It's wonderful, it's heavenly in fact, it's-."

"Thank you, Niles." In gratitude, she kissed him like she'd never kissed him before; with everything that she had, leaving her breathless and her mouth burning with fire.

It was time.

"Come, Niles."

In the darkness, she led him to the hammock and let her robe fall to the floor. He glanced at her and then at the hammock on which she'd arranged pillows and blankets.

"Daphne, this is… this is incredible. I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

She climbed onto the hammock, careful to balance it to keep it from swaying and then pulled him on top of her. "I'm glad that you like it, Sweetheart. Now why don't we put it to good use?"

Eagerly he removed his robe and joined her in the hammock where they drew each other close, entangled in the blankets. He stared into her eyes and touched her cheek.

"Thank you Daphne, for this… wonderful gift."

She kissed him once more, fitting her body against his. She was ready for him… more than ready. "You're welcome Niles, I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

"Shall we get started?"

"Yes, by all means, I'd love to."

As they made love in the gently swaying hammock, the candles flickered, and the beautiful music played, sending them to the place that they called their own.

 **THE END**


End file.
